1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids and accessories for hearing aids. The invention more specifically relates to a storage system for storing a hearing aid, the storage system comprises: means for providing power, a storage space for containing a hearing aid, output means, communication means through which data from the hearing aid is received wirelessly, and a processing unit for processing data received from the hearing aid. The invention also relates to a hearing aid adapted for communicating with such a storage system, a kit and a method of performing a test.
2. The Prior Art
Hearing aids have been used for many years, and as the development progresses, the hearing aids have gotten smaller, and contain a lot more technical features then they used to. Some of the different hearing aids available today include Behind-The-Ear (BTE) devices, Receiver-In-The-Ear/Canal (RITE/RIC), In-the-Canal (ITC) and Completely-In-the-Canal (CIC) devices.
Many people find themselves suddenly in a need of a hearing aid and are confronted with a small high tech product they have to handle on a daily basis. For some users, such as elderly, physically or mentally challenged or children, this can be a difficult task that requires some form of help. This could be from caretakers and/or a device that can help them with the hearing aid's function and the positioning of the hearing aid, in particular the earplug part thereof, in the ear.
The user may not be able to express what is wrong with the hearing aid or express if anything in the hearing aid is malfunctioning at all, in particular if the user is a child or a mentally challenged person. In some cases the user may be able to express what is wrong with the hearing aid, but not able to take care of the problem himself, e.g. if the person is physically challenged, and needs another person to take care of the problem. The caretaker on the other hand, may be an employee at a nursing home, who has to deal with many different hearing aids and other aids during their day, and doesn't have time to read all the different kinds of manuals that come with the aids. Instead they need an instant solution with an intuitive user interface.